


What Happens Next?

by padfootandmoony



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, post-Season 1, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootandmoony/pseuds/padfootandmoony
Summary: The team is dealing with the fallout of Vandal Savage’s attack on the Justice League at the beginning of the New Year. They’re trying to find Vandal and coming up empty, which is stressing everyone out. Kaldur spends a lot of time in Atlantis these days. Zatanna searches for a way to save her father. Wally and Artemis’s relationship hits some bumps in the road. Conner bonds with Superman. M’gann is tired. Robin realizes his best friend might be kinda hot. Mostly canon-compliant, post s1 fic! Eventual birdflash. I think I’ll add tags as I go? I have no idea how long this is gonna be.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

[Mount Justice  
April 6, 16:12 EST]

It has been over 3 months since Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch Boy took control of the entire Justice League and then escaped. The Team was able to take down and vaccinate the entire league against their form of mind control one at a time, but once they were down to only possessing Wonder Woman, Klarion teleported himself and Vandal away. The Team has been looking for them ever since, with the support of Batman and a few other league members. However, a significant amount of league resources has been devoted to trying to find out what the 6 leaguers did during their 16 unaccounted-for hours off-world. Additionally, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Guardian, and Black Canary have all spent every hour they can spare searching for leads on the original Speedy. Last month they learned that Guardian was a second Cadmus clone, not Roy's uncle at all. Suffice to say, there's a lot going on.

M'gann leans forward from where she’s sitting on the couch in the lounge and rubs her temples. The team has been focusing on tracking Vandal's whereabouts rather than Klarion, because as a Lord of Chaos, he's about as unpredictable as they come. They started with pursuing some of Vandal's supervillain friends, but most of them have proved just as hard to find. M'gann was asked to review the memories of several league members to see if she could find anything in their memories that Vandal might have let slip when he was on the Watchtower, but their memories were incredibly fuzzy under the mind control. J'onn determined that the biological agent in the mind control device must have somehow also erased the memories from their brains or stopped them from retaining what happened. She also replayed the memories of some team members who saw Vandal during the fight, but nothing had stood out. M'gann has been going over everything that's happened in her mind again and again, trying to find some detail buried in her memory that could help them in the search for Vandal Savage. All it's gotten her is very tired.

"Hey, M'gann." Conner smiles gently down at M'gann. He sits down on the couch next to her and hands her a glass of water. "I thought you might be thirsty. You've been sitting here a while."

M'gann accepts the water and smiles back. "Thank you, Conner, that's very sweet." _I don't know what I'd do without him,_ she thinks. Conner has been her only rock in the aftermath of New Year's, and she's very grateful for him. She still has trouble believing that he accepts her and cares for her, even knowing her true Martian form, but he's never done anything to make her doubt that he does.

"Um, I don't want to disturb you, or anything, but Garfield left another message for you. I think he really wants you to come visit him." Conner rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "He sounded a little…upset."

M'gann sighs and puts her head in her hands. "Of course he's upset," she says. "His mom is dead and it's all my fault." She'd forgotten about Marie's death when she was reviewing the events of the past few months. Queen Bee had caused Marie Logan to drive off a cliff in January as revenge for M'gann's refusal to be blackmailed by her.

Conner backpedals instantly. "Not like- he's mad at you or anything. He doesn't blame you, M'gann."

M'gann looks up at him. "I think he's just having a hard time settling in with his godmother, you know," Conner says. "He misses the animal sanctuary too."

"Maybe I can bring Wolf when I visit him," M'gann says. "I'll go listen to his message. It isn't fair for me to ignore him."

Conner places his hand on her shoulder. "I'll come with you."

"No, Conner, it's okay. I don't want you to miss your meeting with Superman this afternoon. I should go see Garfield while I have some time off, but I'll be fine going alone."

"Well, you won't be alone. I'm sure Wolf will be happy to stretch his legs outside of the Cave."

M'gann smiles, and stands up, draining the glass of water. "I will be too. I think maybe the fresh air will help me clear my head." She and Conner both walk toward the mission room, but Conner splits off and heads towards the hangar where Sphere and Wolf hang out. Before he walks away, M'gann grabs his shoulder and turns him around. She leans in and gives him a brief kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"See you soon, Conner."

"See you soon, M'gann."

\---

[Mount Justice  
April 6, 16:17 EST]

Conner passes by the team's workout room on his way to the hangar. He feels a rush of air through the open door and glances in to see Kid Flash and Robin both dressed in black workout clothes, Kid Flash running laps around the edge of the room at top speed, and Robin hanging from a bar in the center of the room, doing what Conner has learned is called a gymnastics routine. It wasn't exactly the kind of information that Cadmus felt it was essential that he learn.

Robin is holding himself up in a handstand on top of the higher of his set of uneven bars, which is much higher in the air than a typical Olympic gymnast's set. He sways slightly as he is buffeted by the wind from Kid Flash's running, but he still looks very in control as he swings himself around the bar and launches himself into the air, doing three midair flips before catching the lower of the two bars and swinging himself up to do a handstand on that one.

Conner stops for a second to watch, impressed. He wishes he could be a little more nimble in combat like that, but it wasn't really what he was built for.

Robin repeats his maneuver, launching himself into the air and flipping three times before he lands on the mat below him. He immediately dives forward into a front handspring and then comes to a stop in a crouch a bit to the side from where he landed.

 _He's practicing combat maneuvers,_ Conner realizes. Immediately dodging to the side when he lands in case someone knew where to aim an arrow or something like that. Kid Flash is probably helping with wind interference. Running around the gym like that isn't doing much for him in terms of training anyway.

"KF!" Robin shouts. "You can stop running." He stands and crosses to a bench at the edge of the room to pick up a towel and water bottle as Kid Flash skids to a stop by the door.

"Oh, hey Supey!" Kid Flash grins as he spots Conner standing outside the door. "Looking to get in on some of the action?"

Conner looks a bit startled that they noticed him watching. "Uh no, I'm just on my way to the hangar to check on Sphere and Wolf. Neat trick," he adds, looking at Robin.

Robin shrugs. "Eh, that's nothing." He wipes sweat off his forehead with the towel and unscrews the cap of the water bottle.

"We're just trying to catch a break from the depressing boredom of having no leads," Kid Flash explains, leaning against a wall. "It isn't really working. Hey, you have a meeting with the big guy tonight though, right? That's cool."

Conner looks down, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm not really sure what we'll do though. Last couple times he just tested me with stuff like seeing how high I could jump and how far I could throw stuff. It was weird."

"I'm sure he's still figuring out how to do the whole mentor thing." Robin says, having wandered over after draining his water bottle. "Took Batman a while to get it down too."

"Flash was always pretty cool," Kid Flash smiles. "But he's way more laid back than either of them."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Conner says, still feeling awkward. Just thinking about Superman makes him feel this creeping shame for being a clone that Superman didn't want or even know about. He feels _wrong_ about himself, even though it isn’t his fault he was made, so then he feels angry at himself and Superman for making him feel that way. _Ugh! Feelings are so confusing._

"Well, I'm gonna hit the showers," Kid Flash says. "I've got a hot date tonight and Artemis will _kill_ me if I'm all gross and sweaty." He gives Conner a light punch on the arm. "Take it easy dude, it'll go fine." He runs off.

Robin rolls his eyes. Well, Conner assumes that's what he does during the pause when KF leaves. He's wearing his domino mask, probably because his usual sunglasses would have flown off his face during his gymnastics routine.

"I don't understand how those two are attracted to each other. Artemis is way too cool for KF." Robin says.

Conner smiles slightly. Their relationship is a little strange. They're always making fun of each other and Kid Flash's ceaseless flirting is really cheesy. He thinks he much prefers a relationship like his and M'gann's.

"Speaking of, how are you and Zatanna?" Conner asks. He is genuinely curious because he thought they were going out for a while after they kissed on New Year's, but he hasn't seen them together much recently.

Robin rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, we're not really together."

Conner's eyes widen. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's fine." Robin smiles at him. "We went on a couple dates after New Year’s, but I wasn't really feeling it. And she's been so busy lately trying to figure out a way to get her dad back that she doesn't have a lot of time for the team right now. We're cool though."

"Oh, that's good then." Conner isn't sure how Robin can be so chill about something like that. He knows he wouldn't be so calm if M'gann suddenly didn't have any time to hang out with him. But maybe Robin was never as into Zatanna as he seemed to be.

"Anyway, I should stretch," Robin says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder back towards the mats. "See you after your sesh with Superman?"

"Yeah," Conner says. "I'll be back."

\---

[Mount Justice  
April 6, 18:05]

After stretching and showering, Robin had come back out to the kitchen to look for dinner. He knew he could go back to Gotham and Alfred would have something ready for him, but Bruce was overseas on a business trip and he wanted to take the opportunity to feel at least somewhat independent. He had scrounged up some frozen dumplings and rice, which were probably only left there because Wally wasn't into putting in the effort to cook anything he couldn't just pull from the fridge and eat. He ate alone, since Wally and Artemis were out on their date, Superboy was training with Superman, M'gann was…somewhere, and neither Zatanna nor Kaldur had been spending much time in the Cave recently. There was Rocket too, but she didn't need to live in the Cave, so she was typically only there when called for missions.

It had felt kind of nice to get some alone time. He didn't have many opportunities for it as Robin or as Dick Grayson. Now though, he's bored as hell. He wants Superboy or Wally to come back so they can hang out with him. He's contemplating even going back to the gym for something to do. He is currently sitting on the couch in the lounge staring at the TV. Which isn't on.

Robin stands up and sighs. Maybe he can find something to do in the gym that he didn't already work on today. It was a little unfortunate that Superboy had stopped by when he did. After their conversation, Robin didn't really feel like finishing his floor routine, so he hadn't.

Thinking back to their conversation, Robin cringes internally. He wasn't entirely honest with Superboy earlier. He left out the part about how dating Zatanna helped him realize he was actually gay. She had been totally cool about it, and they're closer friends now since he told her, but he still isn't ready to share his sexuality with the rest of the team yet. Mostly because it isn't any of their business, but partially because he's nervous about it changing how they see him. He doesn’t think any of them would be homophobes or anything, but hey, better safe than sorry.

As he's walking by the mission room on his way to the gym, he sees that one of the computers is still on. He turns towards it with a frown. _That's weird_. Who would have used it today? They were typically only used when they had a mission to work on, and they didn't. Not really. Robin approaches the glowing screen and scans it for information. It looks like there's one audio file left open, plus a map with directions to an address in Star City. He clicks play on the audio file.

"Hey Megan," the recording begins. It's a little boy's voice, and he sounds sad. "It's me again. I was just hoping we could talk for a bit. Rita's nice and all, but I'm sooo bored. I wanna hear about more of your adventures. Call me back soon. I miss you." Robin realizes it must be Garfield, the boy M'gann saved in Bialya with a blood transfusion.

The recording clicks off, and Robin looks at the map of Star City displayed on the screen. That must be where M'gann is now, visiting Garfield. Robin wonders why she didn't tell the rest of them where she was going. He quickly memorizes the address just in case, saves the audio file, and then closes both windows and powers down the computer. No sense wasting energy or leaving files open to be read willy-nilly.

He wonders if M'gann will be coming back soon too. The five of them, M'gann, Superboy, Wally, Artemis, and him, could have a movie night! But then Robin would be left as the fifth wheel, again. So maybe not. He misses being able to hang out with his friends without worrying about all this relationship stuff.

Robin's opening the door to the gym when he hears the telltale sound of a zeta-beam firing up.

_Recognize: Superboy, B-0-4._

_Oh, thank god_. Robin runs down the rest of the hallway at a brisk jog, excited to have someone to talk to, even if it is the least talkative member of the team.

As Robin rounds the corner to the hangar where he heard the announcement come from, he sees Superboy just standing in front of the zeta tubes, looking a little shell-shocked.

Robin frowns. He can't see any injuries, so what's going on?

"Hey, Conner!" He waves to get his attention.

Superboy looks up. It seems like it takes him a second to recognize Robin, then he smiles. "Hey, Robin. I wasn't sure you'd still be here."

"Yeah, I'm hanging at the Cave tonight. How was it?"

Superboy walks towards him so they aren't trying to talk across the whole hangar, even though he could hear Robin just fine. "Um, I think it was pretty great, actually. Superman took me to meet the Kents."

Robin is confused. "You mean like the old Dr. Fate?"

"No, like his adoptive earth parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. They have a really nice farmhouse in Kansas. We had dinner with them. Mrs. Kent gave me cookies to bring back for the team," Superboy holds up a circular cookie tin in one hand. "And Mr. Kent told me I can stay with them anytime I like, since I'm officially part of the Kent family now."

"Wow, that's great, Conner!" Robin says, clapping him on the shoulder. Robin knows how big this must be for Superboy. He's always had the least amount of family of anyone on the team, and it made him feel othered. At least, Robin assumes. And now he's tripled the size of his Super-family.

"Yeah." Superboy looks down at the floor, but he seems happy. Maybe a little embarrassed.

Robin opens his mouth to say something else, but he’s cut off by the sound of the zeta-beam firing up again.

_Recognize: Kid Flash, B-0-3. Artemis, B-0-7._

Robin turns to see his best friend and Artemis appear in the zeta tube to the right of where Superboy came through. Before he gets a chance to wonder why they're back so early from their date, he's struck by Wally's appearance. The speedster is wearing a gray blazer over a moss green sweater with matching gray slacks. He looks almost…dressed up, on purpose! Robin stares.

He looks great, actually. The dull green of the sweater draws out the bright green of his eyes, and the gray softens the contrast between his pale, freckled skin and his bright red-orange hair. He looks put together, and honestly quite attractive. Sure, Robin sees him out of uniform all the time, but apparently not when he's really trying to look good.

Before he can blink, Wally speeds over to them and shouts, "Guys! I am so glad you're here."

Robin snaps himself out of his musings and checks to make sure he isn't outwardly drooling or anything. No one will be able to tell he was staring with his shades on at least.

"Yeah?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because Artemis is a genius and helped me come up with an idea for finding Vandal Savage!" Wally zips back over to Artemis and gives her a peck on the cheek, then runs back to where Robin and Superboy are standing. Artemis follows at a slower pace, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly at Wally's antics.

Robin feels a small twinge in his gut. He wishes he got that kind of appreciation for all his good ideas. Whatever. Focus on what Wally is saying.

"Uh, what's the idea?" Superboy asks, unbothered by Wally's speeding around.

"Count Vertigo!" Wally shouts. "Duh. He's like the only friend of Vandal that we know of who's actually already in prison."

"So, you want us to what, interrogate him?" Robin asks. "How would we even get them to let us into Belle Reve?"

Wally's face falls a bit. "Well, I hadn't gotten that far in the plan. But that's what you're here for, Boy Wonder," Wally says, poking him in the chest.

Robin thinks it over. "We're pretty sure Strange is working for the Light. It'll be virtually impossible to convince him to let us see Vertigo. We'd have to sneak in."

Superboy shakes his head. "I'm not going to be Tommy Terror again."

"No, that wouldn’t work twice." Robin agrees. "Maybe if M'gann were here…"

"I can try to reach her," Artemis offers, starting to walk toward the mission room.

"Can you call Kaldur too?" Robin asks.

Artemis nods, and disappears around the corner.

"What about Zatanna? Her powers could be useful." Wally says.

"Uh, I don't want to distract her." Robin says. "She's busy and we'll be fine without her for now. I'll let her know what's up if this pans out."

Wally shrugs. "Okay." He follows Artemis out of the hangar.

Superboy gives Robin a weird look, then follows him.

Robin freezes for a second when he realizes that Superboy could probably tell he was lying. His super hearing could detect changes in heartbeat, after all. He hopes he'll let it go because of their earlier conversation. He'll probably assume it's because he feels awkward around Zatanna now. The real reason Robin doesn't want to call her is because she might try to interrogate him about who he has a crush on again, which would be really embarrassing. She seems to be convinced he has the hots for someone on the team, which is obviously ridiculous.

Robin sighs and follows his friends to the mission room.


	2. 2

[Central City

April 8, 17:40]

Wally flops down onto his bed in his parents' house and sighs. The mission yesterday to get to Vertigo to talk had been a bust. M'gann and Kaldur had both abandoned what they were doing and come back because of his idea, and then it had been all for nothing. They weren't able to make it into the prison diplomatically, and when the team attempted infiltration, they set off a bunch of alarms and barely escaped without being caught on camera. Bats would've killed them if _that_ happened.

They had gotten close enough that Robin was able to hack some internal security feeds, and with some investigating he found that Vertigo actually escaped a couple of weeks ago, no doubt with some inside/outside help. So now there's a new problem to deal with. Plus Wally knows that Vertigo dislikes him in particular, so he feels extra on edge.

_No point in thinking about that now_ , Wally chides himself. _It's civilian time._

He'd actually had a pretty good day in school today. This semester he was finally able to get into some college chemistry and physics classes for credit. He no longer has to be 100% bored out of his mind all day. Of course, they still move too slowly for his liking, but at least he doesn't know it all already.

And tonight he has a make-up date with Artemis, since he'd cut their last one short. They're meeting up in Star City so Artemis can take him to this cool Middle Eastern restaurant she found where they have HUGE portions… _SHiT, what time is it?_

Wally rolls over and looks at the clock on his bedside table. "I'm supposed to be there in 15 minutes!" He tries to roll back over, push himself off the bed, and jump up to standing all at once using superspeed, and he subsequently crashes onto the floor. "Shit!"

Wally stands up from the floor, regular speed this time, then dashes to change and take a shower before bolting down the stairs and shooting his parents a quick, "Hi Mom, bye Dad!" as he runs by.

Mary West waves absentmindedly from where she sits at the table reading a newspaper. Rudy grunts in response, most of his attention focused on the college baseball game he's watching.

Wally resents not being able to phase through things as he opens and closes his front door at top speed. _Such a waste of time_. He runs to the nearest zeta-tube as fast as he can, very conscious that the seconds are ticking away and he doesn't even know which zeta in Star City is closest to the restaurant and was he supposed to pick up Artemis on his way? _No_ , he decides. _That'd be silly. She's the one who lives in the city._

Wally reaches the zeta-tube at 5:52. He automatically punches in the first Star City zeta code he thinks of.

_Recognize: Kid Flash. B-0-3._

[Star City

April 8, 17:59]

Wally skids to a stop in an alley around the corner from the restaurant and pauses to catch his breath. He checks his watch. _Okay, I'm basically right on time!_ Wally straightens up and adjusts his dress shirt. He went a little more casual for this date than the last, but he still wants to look nice.

Wally walks out of the alley and around the corner where he spots Artemis, standing outside of the restaurant entrance. She looks a bit annoyed, but she isn't yelling at any staff yet, so that’s a good sign.

Wally strides up to her. "Hey, beautiful, waiting for someone?"

Artemis turns and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, my boyfriend has a problem with being chronically late," she says. "I think he gets it from his uncle."

"Hey! I'm on time today!"

"Technically…" Artemis smirks at him. "You look like you ran all the way here though."

Wally shrugs. "I'm a busy man! I've gotta keep my travel time efficient."

Artemis lightly punches his shoulder. "Whatever, Baywatch. Let's go inside."

They walk into the restaurant and a waitress takes them to a table in the back corner of the restaurant, near a large window. For a little while they pass the time talking about the menu, Artemis telling Wally how she found the restaurant and pointing out certain dishes she thinks he would like. Wally sees waiters pass their table carrying platters of food and is suitably impressed with the portion size. They order, and Artemis asks Wally about his day.

"It was okay, y'know, it's school. We started talking about electron configurations and their properties which is interesting. It's so weird to me how we know about the arrangements of these tiny, tiny pieces of atoms and even though it's like functionally just a jumble of stuff and we'll never be able to even photograph these things the way that they're arranged means so much for like the composition of the human body and like everything that exists ever and if these configurations were even a tiny bit different the thing that it's a part of would be so different and it's super cool that somebody even figured out that a thing called an electron exists-"

"Wally." Artemis interrupts, reaching her hand across the table. "You're blurring into superspeed talk again."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I just got excited about chemistry. I think I'm gonna do a project involving electrons for the science fair in May."

"That sounds nice," Artemis says, but Wally can tell that she doesn't seem super interested.

"How about you?" He asks. "What's going on at your school?"

Artemis shrugs. "I think I've gotten over being the new kid by this point, so that's good. There's one kid who still gives me weird looks whenever I pass him in the hallway, but I mostly ignore him. My mom wants me to join some extracurriculars so I can make more friends who are normal people, but it all seems so tame compared to the Team. M'gann said I should try cheerleading because she thinks it's pretty fun, but I talked to some of the girls and they're so rich and snobby…"

Wally starts to tune out as Artemis continues to describe various extracurricular groups at her new school and the people involved in them. Not on purpose, his attention is just no longer captured by it. Artemis got him thinking about his science project again and he realized that he really needs to come up with a hypothesis and research method so he can get started sooner rather than later but that's going to take some research, so he probably needs to pick up a few books at the library on his way home and speed read them before bed tonight. He can probably get a hypothesis hacked out by 11 then and call it a day. It is a Friday, after all.

"Wally. Are you listening to me?"

Wally drags his eyes back to Artemis's face from staring blankly into the space to her left. "Uh, just got distracted for a sec, sorry. Continue."

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, shoot. Sorry, what was it?"

"I asked what you think I should tell my mom I'm joining to get her off my back. But if you weren't listening I don't know if I want your input after all." Artemis glares at Wally.

"Uh, I think cheerleading sounds great?"

"Oh my god Wally, that's like the worst possible answer."

"Well if you already know what the right answer is, why ask me?"

Then the waiter arrives with their food and saves Wally from digging this hole even deeper. They finish their meal without much further incident, Wally trying his very best to limit his spacing out. They talk about their parents' expectations and how they adjusted to their kids becoming superheroes and eventually leave the restaurant laughing at some dumb thing Wally's father said once.

\---

[Poseidonis

April 8, 21:38]

Kaldur'ahm swims leisurely through the halls of the palace, pausing when he reaches Queen Mera's chambers. The doors are large and ornate, carved from coral, and flanked by four guards. He knocks softly. "It is Kaldur'ahm, my Queen."

The door is opened by one of Mera's personal attendants who nods politely at Kaldur as he passes through the doorway. He returns the nod and then bows to the Queen.

"I am here to check in before I retire for the evening, my Queen. Are you well?"

The Queen is reclining on her large bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows and holding a thick book. A second attendant is kneeling on the bed next to her, combing her hair. A third stands next to the bed where the young prince's crib is, rocking him rhythmically. Mera looks up from her book when Kaldur enters the room and smiles.

"I am quite well, thank you Kaldur. Please, get some rest. There is nothing to worry about."

Kaldur bows once more. "As you wish, your Majesty."

The Queen's attendant closes the door behind him and he turns back the way he came, swimming back down the hall to his room.

Kaldur sinks into a chair and gazes around the guest room he currently occupies. He has been staying in his palace quarters while he's been in Atlantis rather than living at home with his parents. He wouldn't be much good as extra security for the newborn prince if he was far away in Shayeris.

Lately though, it seems like he isn't providing all that much security. The Queen seems satisfied that her guards and attendants are keeping her safe. There haven't been any attempts on her life or the Prince's life in the past two months, and the Queen is almost fully recovered now. Besides, there are many other trained sorcerers nearby that could come to her aid if necessary.

_Perhaps it is time to rejoin the Team full time_ , Kaldur thinks. Their latest attempt to get a lead on finding Vandal Savage by speaking with Count Vertigo was somewhat disastrous, and he wonders if it was in part his lack of commitment and leadership in the past two months that had degraded their unity. _Perhaps, that is where I am needed more._

Kaldur resolves to discuss his recommitment to the Team with King Orin in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience w the update! I'm writing this all out of order but progress is being made! If you're here for birdflash I'm sorry about all the Wally/Artemis in this chapter but I promise the gay is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic I've published! I hope you like it! I'm trying to make it as in-character and canon-compliant as possible, so feedback related to that is very welcome! I also haven't totally figured out how Dick will realize he does have a crush on Wally so I'm open to suggestions ;)


End file.
